The Gohan Chronicles
by javycane
Summary: Its my take on Gohan's saga through High School and his interactions with normal society. The Story also focuses on Videl's interactions with Gohan and how their friendship took base and eventually develops into something strong. This is a different take on the Gohan goes to high school story arc, Characters are different as part of a unique experience. I hope you guys enjoy :D
1. IntroChapter1

Introduction to the Gohan Chronicles

This is gonna be a short intro just too see how the feedback is gonna be and stuff so I hope you guys enjoy it.

It was an early morning in the month of January as a very familiar hero has grown up and he is now a teenager. Gohan now 17 is heading for his first day of high school trying to settle into normal life for the first time in his life. ChiChi wanted him to experience something out of the fighting and training and finally make some friends … and maybe get that diploma she always wanted Gohan to have in his road to being a great scholar.

There it stood, Orange Star High, the place where Gohan would spend the next year and a half to finish his studies even though he already knew everything there had to be learned due to Chichi.

- "Ahh Mr. Son isn't it?" Asked the principal as Gohan had made his way into his office. "These are the best test scores any student has ever gotten on an entry exam since the great Bulma Brief's so we expect great things from you Mr. Son and I'm sure you won't disappoint"

- "No sir, Ive been studying all my life" – said Gohan as he patted his head laughing in typical Son manner.

- "Well then proceed to your class, the secretary will tell you where your class is and your locker and good luck Mr. Son"

-"Thanks sir and I will" said Gohan as he proceeded to his new class wondering how it would be.

Gohan proceed to go to his new locker and dropped his stuff and started walking through the halls which seemed endless to him until he got finally to the door. The door that harbored his new class and his "new" life. – "Here we go *gulp" as Gohan entered the class room.

"Ah so you must be our new student, the perfect score boy, welcome I'm Professor Charles. So care to introduce yourself?" – His new teacher told him

- "Hi my name's Gohan, nice to meet all of you" said a very shy Gohan.

- "You may sit where ever you want but quickly now, I already started the segment and I don't want you falling behind". - Proffer Charles said.

Gohan quickly spotted an available chair by a blonde girl who seemed liked a nice girl to him but next to her was a black hair girl with a braid that reached her back and she had the most beautiful icy blue eyes (A/N yes Im not making this the same standard story all over again and im making some drastic changes to this story and the series) Gohan had ever seen. – "Hi" said Gohan before he sat down and took his text books out to at least try and pay attention to class but he already knew everything about it.

- "My name is Erasa and this is my best friend Videl, nice to meet you" said the blonde girl who sat next to him.

"Hi my name is Son Gohan, pleasure to meet you both" as Gohan gave a pretty comforting smile that would make any girl melt.

As class went on Gohan looked out the window and he just kept staring at it thinking about what his mom would be cooking at this time of the day and how his little brother feels about not having somebody to play around with while he is at school. While all of this is happening Erasa slipped a note to Videl. And the conversation went on like this:

-"_He looks kind of cute doesn't him V?"_

_-" Guy looks kind of dorky and just look at his clothe eww but still his hair is kinda pretty and he doesn't look that bad".  
- "So V, gonna make a move?" _

_- "Please he probably will go crazy for me once he knows who my dad is"  
- "Well your dad is the greatest hero on the planet who wouldn't?"_

Before Videl could answer the note Erasa talked to Gohan for a moment.

- "Hey there Gohan, want to know who Videl's daddy is?" said the blonde girl

- "Um sure why not?" – said a confused Gohan, like if it was going to really matter.

- "Well this little Angel here is the daughter of Mr. Satan" – said a jumpy Erasa expecting a wild reaction from Gohan.

- "Well that's cool I guess– Said an uninterested Gohan as he went back to stare out the window.

Videl was shocked at Gohan's reaction. He seemed so uninterested and so calm at the fact that she was the daughter of Hercule the man who saved the world 7 years ago by defeating Cell. As she went back to the note from earlier.

_-"Did you saw and heard what I did Erasa? He seemed to not even care about it"  
- "You might be wrong about this one V, he is really cute and he takes peeks at you every now and then"_

As Videl blushed while reading the last statement, Erasa giggled at Videl as she crumbled the paper clearly being caught off guard by Erasa.

The day passed on normally and by the time he knew it school was over. As he was heading out he felt his name being called.

-"Hey Gohan" – said a serious Videl as she stared at him with her beautiful icy blue eyes.

- "What's up Videl?" as Gohan stared at her eyes.

-"You almost didn't seem to care when Erasa here told you Mr. Satan was my father. Normally people would have been all over me looking for something to get" – said an interrogative Videl as she wanted to get some answers out of Gohan.

- "Well I really didn't think it's going to factor much on how I think of you" – said Gohan as he blushed a bit but he hid it well.

Videl not expecting this answer blushed a bit but Gohan didn't see it but Erasa did and she giggled in her mind knowing that seeing Videl like that was a once in a lifetime chance.

- "So what do you think of me Gohan?" – said Erasa as she butted into the conversation.

-"Well I think you're a pretty nice person" – said Gohan as he smiled

- "What about me agh?" – said Videl looking all serious again

- "Well I um think your um different and you have pretty eyes … oops running late, se you tomorrow!" Said Gohan as he ran off blushing while trying to find a nice spot to take off. ***Gohan you idiot! (As he talked to himself)**

- "So V is that sunburn or are you blushing?" said Erasa as she started teasing her friend. " Don't act dumb Videl you know he is cute and he compliment you and you didn't even punch him" as Erasa told her this she kept giggling and teasing her.

-"Shut up Erasa" said a red Videl "He is just being nice, way too nice" said a pensative Videl. "There is more to you than meets the eye Son Gohan and you're not getting off the hook that easy, no you're not" as she blushed again while staring in his direction as he ran away.

Well this is the end of the introduction. As you guys can see I am changing the story a bit but I wanted this chapter to have an origin like the series started with Gohan and his first day going like that. Don't worry Sharpner will find his way into the story. The main reason for the story is to focus on Gohan and his life in times of peace while attending high school and dealing with all these new experiences. As you saw Videl has a different and a different appearance in this chapter and I intend to keep it that way. Her approach to Gohan was different and it's not of somebody who wants to kill him and stalk him all day. He also find her pretty interesting and to his amazement he can't stop staring at her blue eyes. 


	2. Special Thoughts and Second Day Stunner

Chapter 2: Special thoughts and the second day stunner

(A/N When you see long sentences in Bold its usually internal conversations)

As Gohan ran away from Videl and Erasa he found a nice spot to take off. But on the way home he starts questioning himself ….

**- "Gohan you idiot, you barely know this girl and you go off complementing her eyes and telling her she is different. She probably thinks I meant she is weird or something. DAMMIT! I better tell her what I meant tomorrow if I get a chance. Hey but still I didn't lie her eyes are very pretty ... jeez Gohan your blushing damn*!**

As Gohan flew home to chow down and tell Chichi about his first day, on the other side of Satan City Videl and Erasa are walking down the street until they reach a big mansion with gigantic gates and signs.

* * *

- "You can open the gate Jeffrey". – Spoke Videl into the gate intercom

- "Right away Miss Videl" - as Jeffrey the assistant open the gigantic gates.

- "Thanks Jeffrey! Tell Dad that we will be in my room and well be down for dinner." Said Videl as she sprinted into her room with Erasa. "Oops forgot to tell you Jeffrey to also tell dad that Erasa is staying over!"

- "Yes Miss Videl I will most certainly tell him, Dinner should be done in an hour so be ready when I call you! You know how your father gets when you don't eat dinner with him; it really means much to him my dear". – answered the nice assistant.

- "I will Jeffrey don't worry. Thanks for reminding me." responded Videl as she then turned her attention to her Blonde friend who was staring at her in a most peculiar way. "What? Say it!" As Videl gave her with a serious look.

"Don't act dumb V, you know what's up" – Erasa

- "No I don't know what's up Erasa since you didn't say anything the whole walk here, all you did was look at me ever since we left school" Said Videl as she took her braid off and this revealed her long beautiful black hair as it spread around her back.

- "You sure act dumb when you need to V, I am your best friend and I know you like the palm of my hand. You know Im talking about the new kid Golan, gowan or something like that"

- "ITS GOHAN!" said Videl without hesitating and Erasa started giggling.

When Videl realized what she just had done she blushed and turned around to face her balcony. She just stared at the city through her balcony in order to avoid eye contact with her best friend so she wouldn't see her red face.

- "what about Gohan? He is a nice guy, too nice." said Videl all innocently as she

"Why all the suspicions V? He seemed sincere to me and I saw him blushing!" – Said a cheerful Erasa trying to cheer up her best friend.

"I don't know Erasa, nobody ever looks at me for whom I am besides you and well Sharpner!" – said Videl as tears formed around her eyes. "No new boy (much less a cute one) is going to come to our school out of nowhere and just act like he doesn't care who my daddy is and just compliment me out of thin air thinking I'm different. It just doesn't happen Erasa!" as the tears started pouring out she went and placed her head on Erasa's lap.

- "Do you like him already V?" asked a worried Erasa knowing that her friend is not the kind of girl that breaks down and cries.

- "Me liking Gohan? I don't know, but he better not be toying with me Erasa. I really hope he is not" said Videl as she dozed off in Erasa's lap.

**"Ah V, I have never seen you like this jiji" **"Let's go to bed shall we?"

"Yeah I think we should Erasa, it's been a long day and I'm not even feeling hungry anymore so tell Jeffrey please"

* * *

Now back at the Son house Gohan is about to finish telling Chichi all about his first day right before going to bed.

" So yeah mom that was it, I just ran off after complimenting her"

"So let me get this straight, MY GOHAN told a girl that she has pretty eyes? OH I MUST MEET HER GOHAN! It's not common that my sweet Gohan goes on saying this; she must have made quite an impression on you!

"That's the thing mom; it's just something that came out naturally. It just felt right to say it.

"Either way Gohan I am packing you extra lunch so you can share with these 2 girls tomorrow but now get to bed or you'll be late tomorrow.

"Yes mom"

"Sweet dreams dear".

* * *

There ended the crazy first day for these 2 young teenagers but what will _faith_have in store for them tomorrow?

Gohan was early at school and had enough time to spare so he went to get some extra breakfast in the cafeteria just before class. Everything was real good but still Gohan saw something that called his attention. One last muffin just standing there and nobody was picking it up. So Gohan decided to go for it but something happened, 2 hands touched as they went for the delicious blueberry muffin.

- "Oops I'm sorry I didn't know you were going to get the muffin you can have it" said Gohan just in case as he turned away"

- "Don't worry you can have it Gohan" said... SAID … SAID (A/N yeah you guessed it) VIDEL!

"Oh Hey Videl!" Said a happy yet "blushy" **She looks real nice with that shirt on and her hair loose* **thoughtGohan as he saw Videl. "You can keep it, I'm not hungry anymore"

"And that is why? Is there any big reason why you're just giving it to me out of nowhere?" Asked Videl as she was looking to learn more about Gohan and his "reasons".

"Um well it's that their a pretty blue just like your eyes and I thought you should have it, oops look at the time Videl we should head to class." Said Gohan as he grabbed her by the hand and sped off to class with her (A/N I leave it to you the readers on to decide what Videl's thoughts on this was :D)

A couple of hours later Professor Charles had a big announcement to make to the class.

"Class today I have a special dynamic to do with you. I have in this box the name of all you 47 students in the classroom right now. We are going to be working in pairs except 1 of the group's that will have 3 members due to Mr. Sharper being out on the boxing trip. The purpose of this dynamic is to further improve our communications with our fellow classmates and get to know better each other. You can all thank Mr. Son over there as he is the sole purpose we are doing this at this point at the end of January."

*Gohan then proceeded to bury his face in the book in order to avoid the humiliation.

**Go to high school mom said, nothing will go wrong. Yeah right.**

"I will pick the first group which will be the odd numbered one and then out of those 3, 1 of you will come down and pick the next 2 students (A/N keep in mind that when I say pick, its out of the box where the names are) that will compromise the next group out of the papers." Said Professor Charles with the upmost authority. "So the first group is Eugene, Erasa and Stephan. Erasa I assume you will be the one to pick so come on down"

Erasa proceeded to where the box with the names where and she picked the first one …

"Its Videl" said an always happy Erasa as nothing ever got in her mood

"Miss Videl so you are the first lucky one, now let's see who will be your partner"

(A/N start the dramatic music)

"And V's parter is (you see all the boys praying it be any of them)

IT'S GOHAN!"

*Cliffhangerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Well guys that was it for this chapter. To me this is the hardest one as I try to follow up on a good first one but I really tried for this one. I have so many things planned for the Gohan Chronicles but I just had to survive writing this chapter haha hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews are taking into account when writing my story. I really want to make it enjoying and different! So again guys any questions or anything don't hesitate and PM me! 


	3. The Interaction Project

Chapter 3: The Interaction Project

"It's Gohan!" screamed a happy Erasa knowing that her best friend would use this opportunity to know more about this mysterious new boy.

While Professor Charles and the rest of the students pick the next rest of the groups, Meanwhile Gohan ...

**"Videl and Me?" YES! This is my chance to explain, but why do I feel I can get so much more out of this? Thanks Dende for this chance! **Thought a cheerful Gohan as he let out one of those smiles that could melt an iceberg.

"Good Class now that we have the entire groups settled I will be handing to each of you students a paper with guideline questions so you know what sort of interaction you and your partner will be doing to each other. _After he gives out the papers, _Now class we are going to be moving to the backyard of the school and I am giving you the liberty to place yourselves anywhere in the yard but remember that I will only be supervising that you kids behave. I am not responsible if none of you do your jobs and fail miserably on the paper that is due on Monday. The guide paper I gave you has what I want on the paper so let's go Class, get to work." Said Professor Charles with the utmost authority before opening the door so the class could leave.

The class slowly left the classroom as they were on their way to the backyard. But Gohan had to make one quick stop in his locker to drop some books and his ever precious lunch capsule. When suddenly he noticed that Videl's locker was just only 2 away from him. **"Should I? Yeah why not, what do I have to lose."**

* * *

"Hey Videl" – said a Gohan that had mustered enough strength to go talk to her.

- "Oh hey Gohan, we should get going outside before Professor Charles starts wondering where we are" said Videl in a stunned tone as she thought Gohan would not come openly to talk to her.

- "Yeah we should haha" answered Gohan as he blushed a bit.

As the two teenagers walked outside they saw that everybody had already gotten started on their interactions and they had to make some ground or they wouldn't be able to write a decent paper for the Professor. But first they had to look for a spot.

- "We could sit here in the stairs as most of the yard is already filled" suggested Videl but Gohan had other plans.

- "Perfect!" said Gohan as if he had just discovered something

- "Perfect? So we are sitting in the stairs?" asked Videl

- "No but will you walk with me to that tree over there Videl? It looks pretty nice and it sure seems shady" asked a hopeful Gohan

- "Sure why not it's really hot here in the stairs" stated the girl with the beautiful icy blue eyes and the long and soft hair.

There it stood, the lonely tree which would serve as the spot where Gohan and Videl would be interacting for the next 45 minutes in order to know more of each other. But the question is, how much will they be learning about each other.

- "So Gohan we have a couple of questions here that we have to ask each other so let's get down to business. We already know our names so we can skip that one so let's go"

(A/N Videl is the one that is going to be the questions and Gohan is going to be answering. This way I don't have to write Videl said and Gohan answered like a gazillion times)

So what do you like doing?

I like eating a lot maybe because my mom is the best cook in the world! I also enjoy playing with my little brother Goten, I also enjoy fighting with my little brother every now and then but we are careful so don't worry.

You don't seem like the person who would hurt his little brother so I shouldn't worry too much ha-ha, so how many are in your family exactly?

Well we are 4 but dad isn't with us anymore so it's just my mom, Goten and me.

So your dad left you 3 alone to be with somebody else? Is he like a deadbeat or something?

No not at all, he is just well … gone

Gone as in dead?

Yeah, he died 7 years ago during the cell games.

Gohan put a sad face on; he didn't like to talk about it too much.

"Im so sorry for your loss Gohan, I didn't mean to dishonor him or make you feel bad" said a worried Videl.

Its ok, Videl there is no way you could have known. _Gohan after saying this gave out a nice smile that comforted Videl as she knew he was ok. _

So where is the last one … umm here it is! What are your favorite color's and why?

Well I have always liked purple ever since I was 4. It's the favorite color of clothing of an old friend (A/N it shouldn't be that hard guys) and I just honor him with it and before you ask Videl he is not dead hahaha. _Gohan gave out a nice laugh and Videl couldn't resist but to join in._

- So any other color's Gohan?

Um well I have taken a liking into one but um never mind. – _Gohan proceeded to pat the back of his head in typical Son manner._

- No, you tell me right now mister! _As Videl pointed her finger at him to show authority._

Well it's just that I recently got a certain liking for icy blue …. _Gohan's face turned red like a tomato._

Videl started blushing as she knew she was the only one in school with that type of eye color. "That's interesting, very interesting Gohan". **I think there is more to you than meets the eye Gohan, maybe I am wrong about you, and maybe you really are different.  
**

"CLASS REPORT BACK TO THE CLASSROOM, the 45 minutes are over. It's up to you how you decide to write your paper, just make sure it has what is requested want and please make it interesting. That is all my dear Scholars" stated Professor Charles as he departed to the faculty room.

- "Darn it I didn't get to tell you about me, Well we better do it later or we are going to be late Gohan, also … it was nice talking to you for a while here and I did enjoy knowing more about you and all".

- "It's ok Videl, I'm sure we can figure out something out later so I can get the information required for my paper. But hey it was nice to finally have someone like me to talk too for once. Also I was going to ask you If you and Erasa want to have lunch with me here in the tree, my mom heard I made some nice lady friends and she packed me extra lunch just for you 2."

- "I'll be glad to join you Gohan and I think we have to ask Erasa twice about it so don't worry I'll tell her but let's get going back to class were going to be late"

* * *

After a couple of classes lunch had finally arrived and the 3 teenagers went to sit by the shady tree that had harbored Gohan and Videl during their "_interaction's_". Gohan proceeded to pop out his lunch from his capsule. Loads of plates came out with some carrying notes. "There you go girls, dig in!" Gohan proceed to munch down on his lunch like a typical saiyan but in a more mannerly fashion. "Um Gohan is it normal that you eat that fast and that much?" asked both Videl and Erasa. "I have a very fast metabolism and I have to eat a lot so yeah it's pretty normal". As the girls ate a couple of everything and Gohan kept munching down all he could, food was over in a synch. But there was still dessert apparently; even Gohan was surprised that his mom would send him some. There were 3 desserts and they all had notes attached to them.

1) For Gohan a dozen gigantic chocolate chip cookies, please mind your manners young man around the girls. Love mom XOXOX.

2) For the girl with the pretty blue eyes here you have a gigantic slice of blueberry pie freshly made.

3) For the nice blonde girl you get a nice fresh banana muffin.

"Your mom's the best Gohan! She is just an amazing cook, tell her we said it was really good and thanks for everything!" Said both Erasa and Videl as they were very happy that Gohan's mom would actually do this for them. "Don't worry I will" said Gohan as he smiled but he felt something odd for once he actually felt happy and normal for once in his life. Gohan would spend the rest of the day in a very happy mood talking a lot with Videl and Erasa but all that is good must come to an end. School has ended for the day and the trio walks out.

- "Got to go guys, I'll call you later V! See you Gohan!" Said Erasa as she sprinted to her parent's car.

_**And they were alone once more …..  
**_  
- "Hey Videl I forgot to tell you about yesterday"

- "What about it Gohan?"

- "When I said you were different, I didn't mean it as if you were strange or anything. I just said it because it felt right … you don't seem like the rest and well I don't know I find you interesting.

- "aww thanks Gohan you aren't so bad either (both blushed a bit) but how to you know I'm interesting If you haven't even gotten the chance to know much about me". Said a blushy yet suspicious Videl.

- "Oh yeah now that I remember about that, I'm not coming to school for the next 2 days because I have to take care of my little brother, but I'd like to um see if we can hang out on Saturday and go eat some ice cream or something? So I can know you better and do the paper. If it's not too much of a problem with you."

_**Videl turned around and blushed.  
**_

"Are you asking me out Son Gohan?"

"Um I just um …. **Dammit Gohan why can't you speak!**

"Don't worry dummy, Saturday, Park at 11, don't be late Gohan or you'll owe me triple scoops. See you on Saturday!" Said Videl as she winked at him and walked away all smiley.

**OH MY DENDE, Did she just say yes? YES SHE SAID YES! HAHAAAA I HAVE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE! YES!**

OMG WAIT, I HAVE TO TELL MOM!

As this was the last we saw of Gohan for today as he found a good spot and he took off. He was coming back home happier than ever! But a new question and challenge arises, how will his day with Videl go? STAY TUNED FOR MORE on the NEXT GOHAN CHRONICLES!


	4. The Nightmare

Chapter 4: The Nightmare

Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I have just been busy doing reading of my own here in fanfiction (Gohan/Videl ones). In this short chapter before shifting back to Gohan and Videl I am going to focus on Gohan for the next 2 chapters it will reveal a bit of details on the conflict that is going to engulf the story later. Don't worry the story will shift back to Gohan and Videl for a while and the "going out" (*cough*date*cough*) is coming back in chapter 6 unless major request from my fan's happen and the reviews aren't that good Hope you guys enjoy :D

Gohan flew to his house feeling happier than ever for the first time since his little brother Goten was born. "She actually said Yes, I can't believe it" said Gohan as he spun in the air doing flips all over the place. After 3 minutes he had finally arrived at his house in the 439 mountain area. His house was a bit bigger mainly due to his grandfather, the Ox-King. He gave Gohan more space for himself and an area for his studies. While he spoiled his littlest grandson with numerous toys he provided Chichi with the best so she could maintain and raise those boys into great young men.

"Mom I'm home" screamed Gohan as he had finally arrived after an interesting yet productive second day of School. "Oh Wonderful Gohan, dinner is almost ready so go take a shower and by the time you're out we can all eat" said a very happy Chichi.

"Sure Mom, after dinner let's talk I have a couple of things to tell you about my day!" said Gohan as he flew up the stairs to take a shower. The thought of not being in the table when dinner was ready was a gamble he was not willing to risk.

After the son family reunited in the kitchen, Chichi picked her food and proceeded to let the boys munch down the food. "I swear you two boys are the same image of your father at the table" said Chichi with a sad tone but she got a nice laugh out of it knowing that Goku wouldn't want her to be sad. "Food is great Mom" said Gohan as he munched down a giant bowl of rice. "Thanks Momma" tried to say Goten with his mouth all full. "Goten what did I tell you about your table manners" said Chichi as she scolded him. "Sorry momma" as Goten got all sad but he continued to chow down the food. After all Chichi was one of the best cooks ever … at least to anybody who ate her food.

After cleaning up it was time for some mother-son talk.

"So Gohan when I leave tomorrow morning, I want you to keep Goten supervised at all times, make him his dinosaur style pan cakes he loves those too much but make sure he doesn't start playing with them again. No TV for his past 8 and please don't get into any trouble. I sense he has too much of your father's nature in him and I still don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing haha" said Chichi as she instructed her eldest son.

"Don't worry mom, everything will be fine. Me and Goten never cause trouble, he looks up to me you know and I want to keep that up."

"Oh Gohan I'm so proud of you, looking out for your little brother. Your father would be really proud of you" said Chichi as she was congratulating Gohan for being such a good Brother

"Yeah I bet he would if he still were here …." Gohan suddenly got a bit sad but decided not to show it even though it still hurt him inside. He didn't want Chichi and Goten to worry.

"Now now Gohan you know he is, now what was it you were going to tell me when you barged in through the door".

"Yeah mom so I'm going out on Saturday" said Gohan a bit shy, it was weird for him talking about Girls and dates with his mom.

"With whom are you going out exactly young man, IS IT A DATE?!" asked Chichi with a concerned tone at the beginning but then got excited at the possibility of his Son meeting nice young ladies.

"Well it's not a date mom; I have to get to know her better to finish my project so we are just going to hang out all day".

"And who might this nice young girl be exactly, is it the girl with the blue eyes?" asked Chichi

"Yeah it's her alright, she is really nice and seemed really interest in me" said Gohan as he blushed

"Well young man you better behave and treat her right, wouldn't want to scare away a pretty girl like her". Chichi proceeded to give a kiss on Gohan's head and told him to go to bed before leaving to go to bed.

A couple of hours had passed and everybody in the Son House were sleeping but something is happening deep in Gohan's mind ….

_**There is chaos, destruction all over the place. Fire was burning everywhere as if a big explosion had happened. There was nothing for miles but rubble in a giant city. A man lay dead with a hole through his chest as if he were protecting somebody.**_

"STOP IT PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" - said an unknown female voice

Gohan was there but he couldn't move he felt something taking over but he couldn't do anything. All he could do was watch as nothing but destruction happened around him. Suddenly a huge growl happened that could be heard for miles and a sudden explosion of light and it all started to fade away ….

Suddenly a giant scream could be heard around the Son House combined with a gigantic flash of light. ""

"Gohan!" and "Big Brother" could be heard inside Gohan's room as both Chichi and Goten were awakened at Gohan's sudden outburst.

Gohan stood before them in his Super Saiyan 2 state. Whatever it was it ticked him off. He was panting really hard as he didn't really expect this reaction to come to him because of a nightmare.

"What's wrong big brother? Did the boogeyman get to you?" said a scared Goten as he ran to hug his big brother, having never seen him like that.

Gohan not wanting to startle his younger brother, He returned to his base state and grabbed Goten and told him: "Don't worry Goten I scared the boogeyman away so he wouldn't scare you years ago" said Gohan as he smiled at his little brother. "I just had a bad dream where I opened the fridge and there was no food so don't worry little guy, go off to bed." lied Gohan as he gave his little brother a hug then sent him off to bed.

Chichi looked at Gohan and saw the look in his eyes. He was clearly startled by something. "Im not even going to ask Gohan but whatever it was please be careful".

"Don't worry mom, it was just a random nightmare and I think I overreacted a little bit." Gohan told her this before falling back to bed.

This obviously worried Chichi but she didn't dare ask about it so she went back to bed knowing that she had a big trip tomorrow with her father to attend some meetings concerning the Ox-Kingdom.

Thursday went on fine. He had taken care of Goten long enough for him to fall asleep for a couple of hours, he had done the work for the 2 days that he was going to be absent and he had trained early in the morning after Chichi had left. He thought about what happened at night but he dismissed it mostly during the day. For dinner Gohan took Goten to fish in the lake so they could cook them outside with a nice campfire. Truly enjoying the moments he got to spend with his little brother and vice versa. "Hey big brother" asked Goten, "Yeah what's up short man?" "Tell me another story about dad"

And so they went on but Gohan was still being troubled by his nightmares so he decided to go to the only person who could understand him the most. He had to clear his mind before so he could be ready for his "Date" with Videl …. So he and Goten sped off at amazing speeds to the one place where he could find any answers …. The Lookout.


	5. Confronting the Dream

Chapter 5: Confronting the dream

It was already Friday, Gohan and Goten were flying at amazing speeds to head to The Lookout. But there was something unusual … The day was dark and gray, not common in the region near the lookout.

"Hurry up Goten I am in a bit of a rush here". "**I'm going out tomorrow and I want to at least sleep for a while. These last 2 days have been killer for me".** Gohan kept increasing his speed. **"Not that I'm having nightmares again but I just can't get my mind to stop thinking about it". **

"You really are fast Gohan but why are we going up here when momma said not to leave the house?" asked a concern Goten

"I'm going to see Piccolo for a while so if you want to hang out with Dende its fine with me, just don't break anything, don't leave the Lookout and PLEASE don't cause Mr. Popo too much trouble".

Goten stopped flying and so did Gohan as a result. Gohan was going to ask why he stopped flying all of a sudden until Goten cut him off: "I think I'll head back home big brother, it's kind of cold and it doesn't feel safe. I'll be playing in Goten-City, so if you want to play when you come back I still have one action figure left"

"Well before you leave give your big brother a hug"

After the cute little embrace Goten left for the house while Gohan continued his march to the lookout decided that he wasn't going to waste anymore time. Shortly after arriving at the lookout Gohan found Piccolo meditating in one of the hidden rooms of the lookout. He was a bit lost but Mr. Popo had guided him there.

"What is it kid, you're not scheduled for training until next week with your new school thing your mother is making you go to." Stated the wise Namekian Piccolo

"Well thing is that I had this weird dream, but it seemed so real Piccolo. I felt a primal side of me taking over, and a lot of destruction." Told Gohan who looked pretty disturbed

Gohan over the years had grown far beyond the strength he had when he fought Cell and even Piccolo thought twice about fighting the immensely powerful Halfling. "Well let's take a look at that now shall we" Piccolo proceeded to place his hand on Gohan's head in order to dig deep into his mind and try and see what was disturbing his powerful student.

… (Screams, destruction, chaos, madness)

"Gohan it's just a dream with no meaning, ill block the dreams from molesting you again for a while. Now I suppose you have to leave, you have this thing with this girl tomorrow and I assume you don't want to go all non-rested. "

Gohan was a bit stunned that Piccolo knew about his plans. "Piccolo how did you …" before he could finish he was cut off by a "young" Namekian (considering that Piccolo is only like 22?).

"Obviously I told him, we keep a close eye on you Gohan haha" said Dende as he walked into the room.

"Well Dende for your sake you better hope everything goes great for me old buddy" Gohan and Dende gave each other a pat in the back as they proceeded to leave the meditation room in which Piccolo was located.

After a bit of catching up between Dende and Gohan it was time to leave. "Thanks for having me here on such short notice Dende and you too but this guy here has to leave, I have a date …. Uh* project yeah a project to do tomorrow so yeah, bye!"

As Gohan sped off at jetfighter speeds, Piccolo had been watching him since he left the room with Dende.

"I have a bad feeling about this and Gohan is going to suffer a lot."

**"You could have told him you know, he will have to face it eventually." a voice said to him**

"Let the boy enjoy himself for now he seems happier than ever after all these years … Goku."

**Staring once more into the horizon in the direction where Gohan was heading … **"Take good care my old friend" said Piccolo before he stormed back into his chamber to meditate on what just happened and hopefully unravel the mystery behind the young half saiyan's mysterious dream.

Guys I am sorry for this crummy short chapter, I haven't been myself lately and not feeling well. With moving to College on Monday and my grandma in the hospital last week I could barely take a hold of myself to write something decent. So excuse me for this really. I also found it really hard to write because I really don't want to expose too much of the main plot of the story (deep down the road) and I want to focus back to Gohan/Videl. I have been feeling bad lately and I still haven't decided if I want to make Gohan's date end miserably by a mistake or make it go perfect. Will see how I feel later, but again I am really sorry for this horrible chapter and I will definetly make it up with the next one. I promise.

I was thinking of having a second G/V fanfic to write but more based on Gohan and Videl coming later.

1) The Great Saiyaman – Yeah I know the title is dull but its sort of what I think would have had happened if Gohan was the last of the Z fighters alive and he was left as the sole heir to C.C. Bulma died and Gohan and a baby Goten where left in charge of C.C. (Batman ring any bells?!)

2) Everything seems wrong – A world where Gohan openly admitted to defeating Cell and he goes to school and he gets all the ladies and stuff and he is a total jock and everything. But he will change.. he will change


	6. Knowing a Person Pt1

Chapter 6: Knowing a person Pt.1

The day started off great for Gohan. He had finally managed to get some nice sleep, Chichi was home and he had his little get together with Videl. The day was nice and fresh but there was only one problem … it was only 8:30 and he was really anxious so he decided to blow some steam off with Goten deep in Mt. Paozu. Gohan was wearing an all black Gi with 2 arm bands and a deep red belt. Goten wore the one he always wears (anime).

"I bet im faster than you big brother" screamed Goten as he soared through the skies (A/N yes he knows how to fly, saw in the past chapter though, It was kind of dumb in the anime to make Goten a SSJ who couldn't fly at the start) to try and beat his older brother. But Gohan easily beat his little brother without effort.

"So Goten you ready?" –asked the elder brother

"You betcha Gohan" said Goten with a large smile on his face. "One of these days Im going to beat you"

"Haha make sure you can first land a solid hit on me squirt "– _Gohan readied into his stance_ _and Goten followed._

(A/N: Fight is in the air)

Goten lunged forward determined to land a punch on his brother. Goten threw a dozen combinations but Gohan kept dodging them all effortlessly. No matter how many Ki blast he threw Gohan dodge them or he caught them for his own amusement and disintegrated them. After a while of Goten throwing Punches and Gohan dodging, Goten went for a punch in the face but Gohan "sidestepped" and kicked his little brother in the gut and he threw him into a mountain.

Goten had a couple of scratches and bruises on him due to the collision but he wasn't going to give up that easy. "Well big brother, time for me to take it up a notch".

A bursting light appeared blowing another hole in the mountain and out came Goten the Super Saiyan.

"Your going to get it now Gohan" – Goten Charged Gohan like a wild dog.

**"Goten going super saiyan already? But it's only been an hour"**

Goten went back full speed ahead but it didn't matter how much he tried and tried and tried the result was always the same… He hit thin air.

"FIGHT ME BIG BROTHER!" Screamed Goten as he launched his attack:

"MASENKO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Gohan just grabbed it and he obliterated the Masenko like it was nothing. Gohan then teleported next to Goten and he threw a powerful kick than even though Goten managed to blocked it, the force of it was enough to send Goten back into the crater of the mountain he had created.

"You really want me to fight you Goten?" said the elder brother while laughing a bit

"OK THAT'S IT GOHAN YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT"

Another massive light appeared and the mountain finally got obliterated"

"SUPER GOTEN!" Goten went Ascended Super Saiyan so he looked a bit taller and definitely buffer.

**"Definitely a surprise, Hmmm looks like somebody has been training with Trunks" **"Ok come at me Goten with everything you've got".

"You're going to regret saying that Big brother"

Goten was definitely much much faster as he was starting to make a bit of contact with Gohan's skin but still nothing that the elder one should worry about. Gohan finally decided to exchange some blows with his little brother but it was still one sided. Goten was on the ground heavily exhausted so he decided to give it all into one last attack.

"Time to end this Gohan …..." Said Goten while he started preparing his final attack.

"KAAAAA- MEEEEE– HAAAA-MEEEEEE"

"So be it Goten, it's about time you try and finish this" said Gohan while staring at his powerful little brother.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA" screamed Goten as he poured all his power into the legendary attack. Gohan however just charged a little ki ball the size of a baseball and he launched it into the attack completely countering it creating a large cloud of smoke. Then out of nowhere Gohan was behind Goten. The elder boy gave his little brother a light tap in the neck so he could be taken to the healing tank at Bulma's.

Gohan picked little Goten up and he carried him to his home to ask tell Chichi what he was planning to do and his mother gave no objection. Flying faster than a jet Gohan landed at the entrance of Capsule Corp. He dashed through some corridors and he found Bulma watching TV in the living room with Vegeta and Trunks.

Before Gohan could even talk …

"Brat you seriously have to stop beating the daylights out of that kid, not even I do that with Trunks." Said Vegeta who had become a decent father to Trunks. He still had his attitude issues but he loved his family.  
"Oh my Gohan, take him to the tanks now" said a worried Bulma.

"He will be ok don't worry, he is just exhausted" – Gohan proceeded to carry his little brother to the healing tanks. Goten was slowly waking up when the medical fluids started filling up the tanks.

Gohan proceeded to talk to his little brother through the window of the tank: "Don't worry Squirt you'll be ok once you're out of there. I'll pick you up after im done ok? Don't make a mess or mom will have a field day with you"  
**  
**Gohan spotted Vegeta so he went to talk to him about Goten becoming Ascended so he left the room. Goten was left thinking about many things.

**"It doesn't matter how strong I keep getting Im nowhere near my brother's level. I can't even touch him continuously even in my newly acquired super state. He is just too strong and he didn't even go Super Saiyan against me …. Maybe Mister Vegeta was right maybe my brother really is on a level of his own.**

Finally after a nice long shower in his C.C room Gohan put on a nice yellow T-shirt and some red pants. It was almost 11 so he left more anxious than ever really wanting everything to go smoothly for the day. ****

**Hey guys thank you for everything! Im really happy that I keep getting great reviews and we have now almost 30 followers! I know with College going on know you may think Im going to leave the story unattended but that shall not be the case! I think it was 2 days ago I wrote in a paper exactly like 5 important things we are going to implement in this story that can absolutely make it great. As you see I made some changes from the original DBZ and I hope you guys keep enjoying it! My grandma is all better now to those who worried I know the date didn't happen here but I just felt like I needed to do something different here so we can do the Date in pt.2 which I am going to be working on RIGHT NOW as you read this. I hope more people join our little T.G.C story group and hey if you want to suggest something don't be afraid to P.M or leave it in the review! I aim to please my readers! I want to give a special shout out to my pal Blitzing who has helped me a lot since I got into fanfiction about a month ago. Also I want to give props to Ijustwokeup who is the author of the picture I am currently using for the story. Dare I say it's a beautiful picture and I just love it and I am really happy she gave me permission to use it. Hope you guys enjoy! **


	7. Knowing a Person Pt2 Date Style!

Chapter 7: Knowing a Person part 2 (Date style)

It was almost 11 and Gohan was already at the park anxiously waiting for Videl. He had been looking forward to it since the moment she said yes. Gohan was sitting down in a nearby bench contemplating his surroundings when he decided to check his clock and he saw the time, 11:15. "Maybe she is running late ..." thought Gohan as he started to worry. Another 15 minutes passed and there was still no sign of Videl and Gohan got a bit sad "Maybe she had better stuff to do than go out with me, and here I was thinking she actually wanted to be around me". As Gohan was getting up to leave a familiar voice calling his name. He turned around to face it and to his surprise it was Videl.

- "Gohan! Sorry I'm late I just couldn't decide what to wear and I still don't like this because I think it doesn't make me look all that good and …." But before she could finish she was cut off by Gohan

- "I think you look fantastic Videl" stated the saiyan as he proceeded to blush a bit and so did Videl. "I guess we should get going then shouldn't we?" Videl nodded in agreement and they started off their "miniature date".

They started by walking around the park looking at some of the birds that were in the area. After that they decided to lie down in the field and stare at the clouds to see if they could spot funny shapes and figures.

"That one looks like a star" said Videl

"I think that one looks like a pretty flower" said Gohan as he got lost in the moment.

"Oh really Gohan and how can you tell it's pretty?" Videl obviously was messing with Gohan but obviously Gohan didn't get it.

"Well obviously if you look at the shape it obviously looks like a beautiful rose and .." Before he could finish explaining his theory on why it was beautiful flower Gohan was cut off by Videl as she called him a nerd (playfully), she then proceeded to jump on him and start rolling on the ground with him (a**/n Think Star Wars Episode 2 when Padme and Anakin are in the field). **Gohan made sure to suppress his strength himself in order to not hurt as they rolled like little kids. They were both laughing as they rolled but Gohan eventually stopped and Videl ended on top. Their heads were pretty close; surely it was an odd moment for both of them due to the proximity. Gohan's hand was gently touching Videl's cheek while the other one held her by the belly. Her hands where on his chest hard chest but still she could feel his heart beat speed up a bit. Surely it couldn't get cuter for them.

"Your eyes their beautiful" said Gohan in awe as he just stared at her. Videl was blushing deeply due to the unusual position they were in and because Gohan's word seemed so sincere to her. "Um oh thanks Gohan" she was deeply red but after a couple of seconds she gently got off him and Gohan got up slowly after her noticeably still in a bit of shock about what happened.

"Um so what do you want to do know Videl?" Gohan got shyer than ever while saying those words.

"Well um you see I wanted to go to the city with you if it's not a problem with you" asked Videl really hoping that Gohan wouldn't leave because of the odd moment.

"Of course it's not a problem, and then maybe we can get something to eat too!" Said a cheerful Gohan as if nothing had happened a couple of minutes back and so they parted.

Videl decided to give Gohan a tour of the city until they saw the mall. Videl wanted to take Gohan through some stores to show him the different things it had to offer but also because there was an indoor amusement park in there so she figured it would be fun for them. They passed a couple of girl stores that Videl showed Gohan but she didn't "torture" him by taking him in there. They passed an electronic store which Gohan showed quite interest to see what was in the market. But what both of them showed a lot of interest was a nice bookstore in the corner of the mall. They both went in to see what they could find on their own. One book in particular caught Gohan's eye so he decided to buy it along with a couple he had found earlier. Both of them came out with a couple of books, Videl had bought a nice action-adventure book and one about different fighting styles and its history while Gohan bought some boring science books according to her. After storing them in some storage capsules they decided to head to were the amusement park was located.

"So Gohan what kinds of ride do you like?"

"Um I have never been in an amusement park before, am I supposed to like something in particular?"

"Well of course dummy, here lets go to that big roller coaster, it just opened like 2 months ago and I have been dying to try it". Gohan nodded and they went on to make the line. The employees offered Videl to give her special access so she wouldn't have to wait but she politely declined. While they were getting seated in the ride Videl seemed a bit tense and Gohan told her to relax because everything was going to be alright as he smiled at her and she blushed a bit. After the ride they were both pumped but there was something wrong Gohan was really hungry so they decided to buy some cotton candy … or 20 in Gohan's case.

After eating Gohan spotted something that he really wanted to try, it was a picture booth. Videl was reluctant at first but Gohan had already dragged her to it. They took like 12 sets of pictures and they picked the ones they liked the most. Gohan picked for himself in a 5x7 size one where Videl is in front of him smiling and his head is peaking behind her staring at the camera **(A/N Think of it as if they were crossed in an X)**. Videl also got a copy of that one in that size along with one where Gohan is in his famous son pose and she is staring the camera all smiley. Truly it was a cute moment but not cuter than when Gohan won a teddy bear in the fair around the amusement park and he gave it to her.

"Thanks Gohan really" said Videl all blushy while she was holding the teddy bear all tight.

"Gosh Videl it's nothing really" the famous son pose came in to play as these words were spoken.

It was getting late so before ending their day they decided to get some ice cream. Each one had a big cone with their favorite flavor. Videl had a strawberry cheesecake flavored one on a regular cone while Gohan had Vanilla on a waffle cone. Videl decided to molest Gohan by taking a lick out of his ice cream. "Hey!" said Gohan concerned about his ice cream so he decided to try and take a lick out of her cone but Videl anticipating his move put her cone in his nose. Gohan kind of looked like a Unicorn in all sense. Videl couldn't stop laughing but Gohan obviously enjoyed the moment and he also started laughing.

Gohan had decided to walk Videl home to make sure she got home safe. They talked about their day, school and a bit about Videl's past. Gohan learned that Videl's momma was killed by some thugs as she was walking through the city one afternoon. This is the main reason why her father prohibited her from going into major scenes with danger. After a couple of minutes they finally arrived at the Satan household.

"Thanks for the amazing day Gohan, I really enjoyed it"

"Nah thanks to you Videl, you're the one who made my day" Gohan said more confidently. So um when do I um get to meet um well you know

"Meet who?" Videl's mood changed a bit.

"Um you know your dad or something like that" said Gohan as he gave the son pose.

Videl's heart felt like a million daggers where just put through it. She couldn't believe what she was hearing much less from him. "No Gohan, you don't, **I thought you were different, **just go". She was trying to hold her tears back.

"Oh ok then maybe it's not time yet" Gohan was clueless as to what was happening so he didn't notice. Hesitated a bit but he leaned down and he gently kissed her cheek, "thanks for the beautiful day Videl, it's been amazing".

With those words Gohan left the Satan porch looking for a spot to take off. Videl went into her house and ran to her room and she locked her door. She threw herself into her bed and she started crying and crying with no stop. **"I thought you were different Gohan, I really did". **She eventually cried herself to sleep.

Gohan was left thinking about why Videl acted so differently there at the end of the date.

_Flashback_

While in the bookstore Gohan stumbled upon the romance area and one book had caught his attention

"DATING FOR MALE BEGGINEERS"

Gohan proceeded to look into it and found a couple of chapters interesting:

"How to finish a date" and "MEETING THE PARENTS".

**PLOT TWIST AT THE END HAHA, I AM EVIL HAHA. POOR GOHAN following instructions from a dating book and he got into a big mess without him knowing. I'd like to say sorry for the long wait for the chapter, college work is not easy in my university, especially when you are in the hardest department in the whole University and you're filled with work. I was going to ask if one of you guys are willing to cooperate with me and write a chapter while I give you the ideas about what I want in it. I'd love to integrate my fans into the story! :D you are all amazing and I really want to make you guys more involved. Remember suggestions are key to making our story (it's yours too) successful! Let's see how Gohan gets out of the heat next chapter and we have a special coming up soon. If you guys keep up with the timeline in the story you will figure it out! PLEASE REVIEW :D THANKS GUYS I HOPE IT WON'T TAKE LONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME OUT! **


End file.
